Expression is a Art
by TuryA
Summary: After the All might' fall the schools implement an interaction with each other. The UA is visited by Shiketsu and the punk girl from 1-A ends up helping the exaggerated gale boy of Shiketsu not to be so impulsive after a fight where some things got out of control. PS: I can believe they don't have Yoarashi Inasa as a character. And yes, is a fanfic InasaXJirou.
1. Chapter 1

**You want rare pair, ? Then take it. Yes, you don't read this wrong, it is a fanfic having Jirou and Yoarashi as a ship. Do you know who they are? The headphones girl and the wind head from Shiketsu. These two seem to have something in common to me, and that's what I'm going to explore here. My first language is Portuguese, so yes, I'm basically using this site to practice my English. If you see something and think "What a fuck?!" Tell me, because some expressions are not translatable perfectly like "Eita" (BR is BR, baby).**

* * *

It was a Monday, winter, and everyone in Class 1-A woke up too early to even see a little sunshine in the sky. This week, Shiketsu's 1st year students would come to the UA. A preventive measure for the ruin of the peace empire created by All Might. Hero schools concluded that it was better to interact their classes for a short time, they would be the future heroes and perhaps they needed to collaborate with each other. You never know tomorrow.

Thus, the schools were divided into trios and visited each other. In this way, UA students went to Ketsubutsu, Ketsubutsu would go to Shiketsu and Shiketsu students would come to UA. For two weeks. During this time the students would train with each other All. The. Time. Seriously, the weekends also counted. They would have their vacation earlier for this. However, they have not stopped a single day since they left for Ketsubutsu. They returned the night before to UA and are standing to receive their visiting school now.

It was not difficult to imagine how some students were thinking in the death as an eternal warm bed. After all, for the UA this was the third week of intense training, their only free time was lunch, dinner and bedtime. Asui was the one who suffered the most, thanks to his frog characteristic the poor girl fought against the instinct to hibernate in that cold. Jirou, like the others, was aware of this. And when her friend started to blink slowly, the girl with headphones handed over her scarf to her.

"You don't have to, Kyouka-chan," Refuse Asui with a smile.

"You're already dozing off, Asui-chan, just take it" Jirou offered again.

"But you're going to stay cold."

"I'm almost napping standing up, the cold will keep me alert and my scarf will keep you warm. Accept and we'll both stay awake - Kyouka argued playfully.

Asui wrapped his scarf with a sigh of relief as he felt the heat transferred from Jirou into the small fabric She just hoped that the training would be in an enclosed place today. They all went into the room dressed in their hero's clothes, according to Aizawa-sensei's instructions from the previous day, but they did not expect to find him there without his sleeping bag accompanied by All Might and a third man with black, short hair and a jumpy look.

 _Shiketsu_. Midorya thought, probably the only one completely awake in the group, except, perhaps, for Bakugou, who never seemed to be tired. And he was right. At the moment Aizawa-sensei confirmed everyone's presence, he introduced the teacher to his left side.

\- As everyone knows in the next two weeks the UA will receive three classes of the first year and two of the 2nd. And after the other classes finish the interaction in Ketsubutsu we will receive other classes. This is Professor Uchitaki Kamura, teacher responsible for the first year classes.

Uchitaki nodded and Aizawa sensei asked everyone to follow him to the training camp where the Shiketsu students were waiting for them.

It was a tiring morning, the students of the UA and Shiketsu were intercalated in trio to strengthen their individualities. Jirou, luckily, was one of the few lucky ones of the UA who fell with a classmate, Ashido. The two fell into the same group with Utisushimi Camie, whose quirk was illusion. It was productive, it's true. Mina and Utisushimi are very good at hand-to-hand combat, unlike Kyouka. Well, as long as she had a sword or bat it would be no problem, but pure fists was not her style.

On the other hand, they are not very good with long-distance scams, the specialty of Kyouka. So, Jirou spent the morning defending himself away from his teammates and take a beating every time they overcome her defenses. This has helped her improve her melee bouts and her long attack. In return, she improved the counter-attacks of her friends.

They had 40 minutes to eat lunch. Jirou groaned thinking of the short time and began to plan what to do with it. If she ate fast and skipped a well-deserved bath, maybe she could take a nap on the couch for about 30 minutes. And that's what she did.

She wake up with Bakugou yelling something and Kirishima grumbling to not scream because she was asleep.

"I don't care! If she want to sleep in peace, should go to her room!" Bakugou shouted back.

"She's still in the uniform of this morning, Bakugou. She must have slept on the couch accidentally" Kirishima whispered to not wake her up.

Jirou sighed with her eyes still closed. She had already woken up, but wanted to pretend she could stay a little longer on the sofa ... so warm...

"What do I have to do with it?" Bakugou snarled. At least he did not scream.

Jirou knew that his sleep could not be resumed, so she stood up slowly keeping her eyes closed and sat on the couch with her elbows on her legs and her head in her hands.

"Look what you did! You woke her up!" Kirishima accused. And to Jirou's surprise all that Bakugou argued was a "Tch."

"It's okay, Kiri. I needed to wake up" Kyouka said opening her eyes only a little and smiling at his redheaded friend. "How long until we have to go back to training?" She added with a yawn.

"We have 10 minutes, but it's 5 from here to B32, so it's only five minutes," Kirishima replied, throwing herself on the couch beside her and stretching her legs on the coffee table.

"You can't go back to sleep, Earphone," Bakugou said from the shore to her. "You should wash your face, it looks like it was run over," he added, before starting to walk.

Jirou grumbled at his friend's comment. Still she headed for the bathroom on the common floor at all. She really needed to wash her face and mouth, it had a strange taste, if she had more time she would go to her room and brush her teeth.

One more thing that will have to wait. For now this rinse are going to do the job.

It was 13:00. Everyone was already regrouped in the new training camp and then found that the groups done in the morning would fight against the others. Three group pairs at a time. So that at least two teachers can evaluate and still do not waste much time.

There were 30 groups, which gave 15 matches, divided into 5 rounds. Unfortunately the group of Jirou was against a very complicated team, Yoarashi Inasa, Shishikura Seiji and Monoma Neito. Her happiness was that her group fell in the last round, so, contrary to Aizawa-sensei's guidelines of watching the other fights as learning, she could rest a few more minutes.

Don't get Kyouka wrong, really, she tries to be hardworking. The problem is only today. They traveled through the night for 6 hours by plane and coming back from Ketsubutsu. And she can't sleep like Kaminari. The boy practically made her a pillow, but that's beside the point. The problem is that the Sunday was exhausting, she didn't sleep more than three hours that night and the Monday came breaking bones.

So if you want to judge her to be taking a nap on the Ashido's shoulder while the pink girl plans their fight... Well, she just don't give it a fuck.

"Kyouka-chan!"

"What? Where? Wasn't me!" – She woke up, frightened, waving her arms.

Jirou's face flushed as she realized that her friend was holding on to keep from laughing at her. She could not blame Mina if she did.

"I know you're exhausted, but this is the 4th round, so Utisushimi and I will update you on our fight plan." Ashido inform with a smile. Jirou just nodded.

"Well, I know Inasa and Seiji well. I told to Ashido everything, she made a good plan," Utisushimi said, putting her hand on her chin." But the blondie I didn't know, so we don't know exactly what to do with him."

"He's an asshole," Jirou grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Just use your illusion and hit him hard, he can't stand anything." They both laughed, part of the way the girl with headphones spoke and departed for her own words.

"He will absorb the quirk of one of the others, it would be good to know which" commented Ashido, "so let's focus on the two we know."

"I'm pretty sure he's going to start with the super-optimistic individuality, you know, the winds?" Jirou said, circling the air with his fingers. She was more awake now. "And he's staying close to him, because he only maintains someone's quirk for five minutes."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Camie

"A friend gave me some tips," she said with a shrug.

The truth is Hitoshi Shinsou wasn't quite a friend, they was more to training fellow. Somehow they decided to train together and ended up talking sometimes. And she had heard that Monoma was disgusted with just about everything, especially wet food - which is almost universal disgust - and raw meat. So she had a strong feeling he would not want to control meat.

"A friend? What friend is this, Kyouka-chan?" Ashido asked with a sly smile on his lips.

Kyouka just rolled his eyes before asking what the plan was after see the first fight of the fourth round ended - Midorya, Uraraka and one more Shiketsu student won.

"Hm, don't think you're going to escape, Kyouka-chan". Ashido warned. "But the plan is divide and conquer. They are too strong to go one by one. Utsushimi will create an illusion to seems like I am you and you are me. That way, we approach the Yoarashi together, Shishikura will attack us with his meat, but my acid can melt it. He must avoid me and try to arrest you first, for your long-range attacks. So I get time to move forward in the other two. Are you sure Monoma will be close to Yoarashi?

"Yes, even he had improve the time to keep a quirk, I doubt he had learn how use Yoarashi's quirk in one morning"

"In this case, Yoarashi knows my fighting stile" comments Camie "So is better I go to Monoma"

"No, we can't separate each other" decreed Ashido "I can't protect you two from the Shishikura's meat if you are too far, and your illusion can fail for the distance".

"Don't you think they will realize than you are you when you throw acid?" asked Jirou.

"Yes, but keep them in doubt about you two. That way, they can't know that the illusion of me is Utushimuri or you."

"You are brilliant, you pink little thing" Joked Utushimuri hugging Mina.

Jirou strangled a laugh and bring back her serious face.

"Ok, about Monoma, a single hit from me and he is down" – declare Kyouka "But the biggest concern is Yoarashi. He gets too excited."

"Oh, yes. About him…

Ashido was interrupted by the sound signal marking the end of the fourth round and directing them to the battlefields.

 **Oh, by the way, if you readed that shit until the end and are think "Hm, I could waste my time with this" You have to know that this have 24 chapters even more long than the first. I just have to translate it. I took three days to translate this one (God, I took three months to wrote all the history) So, will not get ready fast.**


	2. 2 - That one where Yoarashi exaggerates

_2 - That one where Yoarashi exxagerates._

 ** _Look me again! Yeah, I'm publishing that crap one day after the first one. It's holyday on my city so I translated about two chapters untill I get bored. Oh, to the guest who reviewed this: Don't get too excited about that shit. The history supposedly has a lot of potential, but It took to long to be wrote. I started writing all the trainings (How you can see) and each day took two or three chapters(!) So I just though "Oh, fuck, I'm not gonna waste my time doing something than has nothing to do with the history" So, if you look this and think about all 1-A hero development, you are right, that was the primary idea, but now is basically the romance part._**

* * *

 _Take a deep breath and ignore sleep, Kyouka. This fight and the teachers' evaluation are the only things taking you away from a warm bath and your bed_. It was Jirou's thought to encourage himself as they entered the B32 field, simulating a huge open space between mountains, the whole place was covered with snow.

As expected, Yoarashi and Monoma were only a few feet away from each other, while Seiji remained almost three feet apart.

Mina, Kyouka and Camie were very close, with Jirou ahead, like an illusion of Mina. At the start signal, all the three ran towards Yoarashi and Monoma as fast as they could without breaking the formation. Not wasting time, the boys attacked from their positions. Monoma, for not having so much skill with the Inasa's quirk, generated a single strong current of wind, easy for the girls to deviate.

Now, the original owner of the quirk created multiple chains in different directions, but Jirou managed to divert the course of some generating shockwaves with the amplifiers in her hands. Mina simulated wellness generating the sound attacks, when in fact Jirou did not even have to move her hands for it and basically ran with her arms outstretched, this and Camie's illusion gave the impression that Mina was only with a protective instinct in her companions behind her.

Seeing that the wind attack alone was being ineffective, Seiji started his own attack and looked at Jirou's illusion, to stop her to blocking Yoarashi's winds, but when his flesh approached the target a jet of acid dissolved it and the The girls kept running.

It all happened very fast, as the girls had planned, in a few seconds of surprise with the fact that Jirou was actually Mina, the three girls came near Monoma and Yoarashi. In that, Mina went to Seiji, as the one with more chance of combat one to one.

Then Camie and Jirou executed the plan. Focusing his amps on the ground, Jirou destroyed the ground at the feet of the boys, destabilizing them. Camie knocked out Monoma with a good punch. The student of Shiketsu even tried to delay Inasa, but the winds boy was very agile and was already generating a whirlwind while getting up. It was not so easy for Jirou to divert him with her sound from so close.

Yoarashi realized what Jirou was doing and found himself very excited about it.

"Can you even hold my wind?!" He asked so excitedly that he had a manic smile on his face. "This is so incredible! As expected from a UA student!" He added, suddenly increasing the amplitude of his whirlwind.

"Utisushimi, do something!" Jirou shouted, amplifying her heart beats, now audible, on the amplifiers, and holding them continuously instead of isolated waves.

She couldn't keep holding the attack for too long. If she hadn't exaggerated the use of her headphones to break the ground, she might do it, but if she continues this way, her ears will bleed. And something tells her that this week is only going to get worse and it's too early to visit the infirmary.

"Can you still contain me?!" Inasa asked, her eyes wide with happiness. "Unbelievable! Let's see how much more you can! I'll do my best!" He shouted before closing his hands and get focus.

"Shit" Jirou snarled. She knew that the boy had been excited and she don't liked the odds when this is happening.

She forced a little more until reach Camie and Monoma, then, for a second, the wind stopped. She knew this was a bad sign, so she tossed her headphones around a rock that she judged fixed and jumped to hold her teammate and the boy knocked out.

Kyouka badly had held both and a wind so strong raised the three from the ground and threw snow and mud on them. The only thing holding them tight was Kyouka's headphones, and she was making a huge effort to keep them that way. Luckily, Camie could still get trapped in Jirou, unlike Monoma, the boy was totally out. And Kyouka was worried about Mina's screams, praying that her friend had found something to hold on too.

The thoughts of the rock girl disappeared in the second that the wind suddenly stopped and she fell with the two fellows in the icy mud. She groaned at the impact, there was little she could catch beyond the sound of her heart so loud in her ears.

"Are you all right, Jirou-Kun?" Camie asked. Jirou never thought it was going to depend on lip-reading, but there she was - Ooooh, thanks for holding us, Yoarashi-kun exaggerated a bit, didn'tt he?" She continued as if it were nothing. At least Jirou could understand this with her own audition.

"A little?". Growled Jirou slowly rising and resting her hands on the ground "Idiot! What was he thinking? She could have killed us" she muttered, still staring the floor and calming her breathing.

She was so tired and nervous that she was afraid to stand up and her legs could not support herself.

"Are you all right?" She heard Aizawa-sensei's monotone voice.

"Yes! Jirou-kun held us, it was fun" smiled Camie.

"Only for you!" Jirou scolded, sitting down on the floor. Damn, she had so much mud that she could not even see her own skin.

"Monoma," Aizawa said, approaching the still knocking down boy.

"He's ok. Utisushimi knocked him down even before Yoarashi's madness" Jirou explained irritably as he stood up. Suddenly she remembered her friend "Ashido!" She uttered worriedly.

"She is fine, hit in some rocks, but there are only a few scratches. And you?" Asked the sensei, looking at Jirou.

"Dirty, and with wounded pride, other than that, I'm fine", she sighed, trying not to face her sensei so he wouldn't realize how irritated she was. _I hate Mondays_. She thought.

"There's nothing I can do about the dirt" stated Aizawa putting Monoma in his shoulders "But there is no reason to the wounded pride, you protected the other colleagues when was necessary. You did well." He finished with a hand on Jirou's shoulder.

The girl felt a bit of happiness as she recognized the sensei's words and looked at him more confident.

"What about Yoarashi-kun?" Utisushimi asked, following Aizawa-sensei who had started walking toward the exit.

"He's being disciplined by his sensei." informed Aizawa.

"Sensei?", Kyouka called shyly.

"Hm"

"You erased Yoarashi, didn't you?" She continued with her head down.

"Uhum," Aizawa confirmed. "We predicted something like that could happen, so Utchitaki and I evaluated you".

They walked in silence until the exit, Aizawa-sensei told them to join the others while he would take Monoma to the infirmary, when the last round ended they would receive their assessments and be released.

* * *

 **Tuts, tuts, One more ended. I really considered rated this "M". Not because of the history, (They are kids, for god sake! They shouldn't kill each other even have sex) But because my language in the notes, I swear too much, some times I'm worse than Bakugou - only in awfull days. Or my period.**


	3. 3 - That one where Jirou offer her help

3 – That one where Jirou offer her help.

 **I'm back, bitch! I'm gonna start translate the next chapter today, Has some phrases that I'm not sure if it are right because Portuguese has some slangs that will never be the same in others languages.**

* * *

When Jirou and Camie get in the room where the others are, were receved by many friends asking how they are. Kyouka look at round searching Mina to make sure your friend was ok. Unfortunately, she couldn't see her, Iida and Kirishima were too tall and Kaminari was in front of her checking if she was in one piece.

"Stop it, Jamming Whey!" Kyouka rebuked, tapping his friend's hand to concentrate on his quest.

"Kyouka-chan!" She heard Momo's voice. "Mina told me what happened. Are you alright?" Continued the concerned friend, handing over a handkerchief she had made.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks." Jirou said using the handkerchief to wipe his face the best she can. "Could you make another to..." she turned to find Camie, but the girl from Shiketsu had disappeared. "Nevermind. Did you talk to Mina?"

"Oh yes, she's there, worried about you, by the way," Momo answered pointing to Mina who was gesturing to the other girls, also covered in dirt, though not as much as she. "Let's go there with them," Momo suggested, putting his arm behind Jirou, but not touching her.

"Mina, are you all right?" – asked Kyouka approaching herself.

"That's what I should questioning, Kyouka-chan!" Mina jumped in her friend "You are so close to Yoarashi! Me and Shishikura just realize the gale when it throw us against the mountain. He protects our head from the worse, but we hit in some rocks yet" Explain her show up her elbow scratched.

"If was so strong so far, imagine where you are" commented Uraraka worriedly.

"Yes, was very strong" Jirou agrees rubbing the back of her neck.

"What happen in the first place?" questioned Asui.

"I diverted Yoarashi's winds from my direction with my sound. I thing anyone never did this before, so she get to excited e wanted to know how much I could handle" Kyouka replied, recalling the facts from now on.

It seemed longer ago. It was a very stressful time for her already being so calm so soon. Maybe it was the exhaustion, she realized she was not so tired now, the adrenaline had awakened her a little.

"Wow! How crazy!" Hakagure exclaimed "Where is he now?"

"I saw him in a separate room with his sensei when I was coming back from my turn," Momo replied, she had also fought in the last round.

"Speaking on the devil" mentioned Ashido putting her hands on the waist and looking at the exit door of the field.

Yoarashi came resolute, escorted by Uchitaki and Aizawa, one on each side. It did not take too much to the others open the way, they could watch what happened, and even those who were fighting at the moment heard about it.

They stopped where they were first Camie and Seiji, Inasa apologized scandalously as usual. The two are already accustomed to their friend's behavior. However, Seiji chided him for being so reckless. The girls were far away, so only Jirou could hear the words of the meat controller.

Yoarashi excused himself and walked over to the girls, blood dripping down his forehead. Aizawa and Uchitaki did not accompany him, they took the opportunity to tell the other two that remained about their performances in the fight that occurred.

Jirou instinctively winced as Inasa approached, she already expected shouts of apology and she really wanted a little silence.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Inasa shouted, his head sticking to the ground in a bow.

"Hm!" Was everything what Ashido did before cross her arms and cram her nose.

"I'm sorry! Was the first time someone used sound to deviate my wind and I though this awesome! I don't want hurt anybody!" He continued, still yelling "I don't think in my teammates even in my UA's colleagues e act by impulse! It is completely…

"Ok, ok! Just stop yelling!" chided Jirou, taking a step back and stretching his hands forward with wide eyes.

Everyone get silent after the girl's reaction. Inasa stood up, his face was confused.

"I'm sorry," he said lower now. "Sensei and Shishikura are right when they say I'm too reckless and overreacting, I'll try harder to be like the others," he promised seriously, concentrating on not being so noisy.

Jirou moaned a little rubbing her temples.

"You do not have to be like the others, you just have to learn to deal with yourself," sighed Kyouka, she was so tired that the filter between her brain and her mouth was not working. It seems the adrenaline was gone.

"Sorry, what?" Inasa asked curiously.

"Nothing..." Kyouka replied trying to finish the conversation.

However, the winds boy looked so curious and... full of life, as if he saw something new and could not ignore. Kyouka recognized that look, she had it too, the difference was that she knew how to handle it. Then she continued:

"You're not overreacting. You're just ... intense" She try, looking for the best words.

"Intense?" Inasa Repeated. And now it wasn't just him, the girls were curious, too. Did this all come from nowhere?

"Yeah... Look, you really fucked in there. And that's not the first time, as far as I know." Inasa looked away and swallowed dry at the girl's words, another sermon apparently. "But that's because you do not know how to deal with this yours… impetus, you know? You just have to learn to express yourself."

"DO YOU THINK?" He shouted approaching too much.

Jirou took two steps and covered her ears. The girls approached to support her if necessary while Momo stood between her and Yoarashi.

"Wow, I told you to stop yelling. I do not want to go to the infirmary and if you continue like that, I will not have a choice," she mumbled, rubbing the base of her ear.

"S-Sorry!" He cried. "I mean, sorry," he corrected lower.

"See? That's what I'm talking about," Jirou pointed out. "Impetuous. Find something to overflow, so you will not be so reckless as that."

"Can you help me?" He exclaimed lower his excitement allowed.

"What?!". Mina interjected. "You almost kill us in there and now you are asking Jirou-chan for help?".

"Mina, calm down," she moaned, ashamed. Sometimes Ashido is so dramatic.

"Please, Jirou-san, what I did today was dangerous, I want to be a hero and heroes do not hurt people," Inasa said so solemnly that Jirou thought she was making a mess.

She pondered a little, if she said no he would insist. And it's not like it was impossible, she already had an idea of what might help him to express himself better. Jirou moaned a little and rub her head before agreeing.

"Yes of course. If your and my sensei agree, I can help."

"WHAT?!" It was the girls' chorus.

"Thank you, Jirou-san! I'll talk to Uchitaki sensei and Aizawa sensei right now!" Inasa said, running toward the teachers.

"Kyuoka-chan!" censured Mina "Did you hit your head?"

"He needs help," Kyouka argued in a wail, she just wanted a shower.

"Mina-chan is right," Asui pondered. "We do not have free time in these weeks of interaction, how will you help Yoarashi?"

While the girls tried to argue with Kyouka, Aizawa and Uchitaki had finished evaluating the two Shiketsu's students and were ready to talk to the girls when Inasa approached them, as always, excited.

"Sensei! Please, I'm ask your permission to have a training with the UA student Jirou! – He yelled with a salute.

"A training? What you talking about. Inasa?" The sensei countered.

"Jirou-san will help me to improve my behavior" He fills like a report "Just like you, sir, she agree that my actions are reckless and impetuous. Yet she will teach me to do my work, sir."

"Hm ... I do not know," Uchitaki pondered "What do you think, Aizawa, she is one of his students, isn't she?"

Aizawa was listening intently and began to process this idea.

"Yes she is. And I can't imagine Jirou volunteering to train someone, especially related to behavior," Aizawa alleged, looking toward the group of girls, surrounding Jirou, who stretched his hands defensively before her.

"Inasa, are you sure about this offer training?" Uchitaki questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, sir!" Rebutted Inasa surprised by his sensei distrust him "I have her authorization, as long as you and Aizawa sensei allow."

"Hm ... In that case, let's call her here," Aizawa said. "Jirou," he called loudly, but calmly. The girl looked at him. "Come here."

"Yes!" She replied walking to her sensei. She was grateful to get out of her friends' objections.

"Yoarashi said you're disposed to train him," Aizawa said in a questioning tone.

"Train him?" Not really," she murmured, let down her head and rubbing the back of her neck. "I told him maybe I could help with ... well, that." She added, twirling his hands, pretending something fussy.

"I don't know... You two have a tight schedule...", considered Uchitaki "And you, Aizawa?"

Eraser Head did not answer immediately, he took a deep breath and looked at Jirou for a while until the girl lowered her head and joined her toes and headphones.

"I think Jirou is perfectly capable of helping Yoarashi." Aizawa declared, letting Jirou a little surprised.

"Thank you, Aizawa-sensei!" Yoarashi was grateful.

"Calm down, Yoarashi, I haven't decided yet." Interrupted Uchitaki. "How do you intend to help him, young lady?"

\- Uh? I-I ... I have no idea, I mean ... I don't even know him properly," Kyouka stammered, where did she go?!

"She probably already has a plan in mind. But she's too shy to admit it," Aizawa countered.

"No, I haven't!" Jirou squealed, more alarmed than she wanted to.

"Of course there is," Eraser Head murmured, then he sighed before continuing. "Jirou has a distinct ability to see people's problems from another angle, formulating her own effective actions to solve them. But rarely interferes, I believe it's to respect the colleagues' privacy. So if she offered to help Yoarashi she knows he will not be able to do it alone."

"This is not true!" Jirou replied irritably.

Honestly, if it was Kaminari or someone else she would have hit him with her headphones, but she can't do that to her sensei, can she?

"Are you calling me a liar?" Eraser Head inquired in a intimidating tone that made her choke.

"N-no, I ... I don't ..." She just wanted to disappear, instead, she rubbed her hands on her forehead avoiding her eyes to not put some mud on them. "You know what? This is a bad idea, you'd better forget that." She finished, taking a step back.

"Please, Jirou-san!" - Inasa held her by the muddy arm "I do whatever you want!"

 _Shit!_ Jirou thought, the boy was basically begging her, she hate when they beg for anything, it was too embarrassing. She was sure she was flushed, at least they wouldn't know whether it was shame or the cold.

She groaned "Okay" as she shrank as hard as she could.

"Inasa, don't force the girl to do what she doesn't want." Uchitaki scolded patiently. "What do you say, kid?"

All she had to do was finish the fight and go to bed, what happened to those plans?

Aizawa noticed her student's insecurity. This was the girl's biggest problem, and he believed that Yoarashi could help her the same way she would do to him.

"Jirou, listen to me" Aizawa began crouching down and looking for Kyouka's eyes that were directed to the ground "You may not have noticed that your ability that I mentioned. But you must remember the final exams when you helped Koda to overcome his fear of insects."

"That was different" She murmured shyly "Koda knew what needed to be done, he just needed an incentive. All I did was show him a strong motive."

"What about Kaminari and Mineta?"

"Tch." Jirou snorted rolling her eyes "What have these two idiots?!"

"Don't think I didn't see you attacking them both."

"They're two perverts! You can't blame me for punishing them," she argued, she was not being scolded for attacking those two.

"Right. You keep them in line".

"What?" She utter slowly. Honestly, she imagined a sermon about mistreating her colleagues, not a kind of compliment.

"They have no concert, so you only control the damage. This is also an intervention." Aizawa clarified "Now tell me," he resumed standing up and looking proudly at his student "are you going to help Yoarashi or not?"

Jirou smiled, she could do that. Her sensei trusted her so she could try, right? No, Kyouka thought. She wouldn't try, she would do it!

"Give me two days," she announced confidently to Uchitaki. "If I don't fix him, so he can't work," she finished, pointing his thumb at Yoarashi.

"WHAT?!" Yoarashi shouted in surprise at Jirou's decree.

Aizawa smiled and Uchitaki laughed.

"That is the spirit" said Aizawa, so monotonous that it almost sounded ironic.

"Sensei! Do I have your permission?!" Yoarashi asked, shaking his body.

"Yes" Agreed Uchitaki.

\- YES! Let's start right n...

\- Wow, wow, wow. Calm down. - Jirou interrupted Inasa cutting the air with his hands horizontally - First of all, I already told you to stop yelling. - She started by raising the forefinger - Second, I'm dirty, exhausted and hungry, so we're doing absolutely nothing before I take a loooooong hot bath, have dinner and rest a little.

"O-of course! How unkind of me. This is not going to happen again," Yoarashi reprimanded, preparing to punish himself with a punch to his face, which was blocked by Jirou.

"One more thing: you bleed, and we're done. Understood?" She decreed, making Inasa stiffen and swallow dry. "Your blood was made to stay inside you, keep it there," ordered Jirou. Not the timid and insecure one, the confident and incisive that Aizawa saw beside Kaminari, Momo, and Ashido.

"Yes!" Yoarashi agreed with a strong nod.

"You're dismissed, Jirou, you and Ashido will receive your assessments tomorrow, for today it was enough for the two of you." - Aizawa informed.

Jirou thanked him and went as quickly as possible to find Mina, to bring the news and then, go to the bathroom.

"Hm, it seems that this interaction between schools will really be very productive, isn't it, Eraser? Asked Uchitaki.

"Uhum ..." agreed Aizawa going to the other students, he still had some evaluations to do...

* * *

 **Well, like you probably already knows, Jirou is my favorite, and I think that little one has a fucking awesome quirk. Damn! I'm a little crazy about music, so I kind of didn't have a choice hueheuehe. Art is the best thing that people can do, and I'm sure those two are really good with this, because of all the amplified senses.**


	4. 4 - That one what is not a training

**After I lost two days without internet, this little one is going to be post. IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING. I have the terrible habit to create a whole atmosphere before I really wrote my intents, I like the details, but they took too long to be wrote. To Kiakira: Girl (You are a girl? Sorry, I use a lot of general nouns), you have a good taste, she is the best. Oh, you welcome, by the way. This history is already published in a Brazilian website (Nyah Fanfiction) with the name "A Arte de se Expressar" if you are like me and just can wait when starts something.**

* * *

Jirou walked with his head tilted back, hands at the nape and eyes half-closed across the common room toward the kitchen. She had dressed her most comfortable clothes after spending half hour under the shower. She lay on the bed with her hair still wet and tried to get some sleep, but the hunger did not leave her alone. After a good quarter of an hour she decided to have dinner at once to sleep the rest of the night.

"I'm glad you woke up, Jirou-san," she heard a familiar voice she did not recognize immediately so she just moaned back in agreement and moved on.

"Hey, Jirou, our friend has being waiting for you about 10 minutes" she heard Kaminari say.

That's when, frowning, she looked where the voices came. Yoarashi was standing up, his face was expectant, while Kaminari, Kirishima were sitting on a couch and Midorya and Fumikage were in another.

"What are you doing here?" Jirou questioned monotonously.

"Waiting for my training," Inasa replied with an enthusiastic smile.

"What is he talking about?" Kaminari asked, frowning.

"What, now?!" Jirou inquired, confused and completely ignoring Kaminari.

"I want to start as soon as possible!" Inasa replied, raising a fist forward. Kyouka groaned a little. "Any problem?".

"I intended to have dinner."

"I can wait!"

"I can take too long," she said, trying to discourage him.

"It's not a problem! I have all night."

That phrase was a problem. She knew he would be disappointed when she said she didn't want to help him now.

"Yoarashi-san," Midorya called. "If you don't mind answering me, but did you say you were training with Jirou-kun?"

"Oh, yes!" He turned abruptly to the green-haired boy.

"How nice! What kind of training?"

"Jirou-san incredibly offered to help me with my behavior" Inasa answered, putting his hands on his waist and smiling proudly "You have an incredible person with you! Even after acting badly on her, she still offered to help me! A real heroine," He finished smiling warmly at her.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

Now tell me: How do you disappoint someone after that? Maybe she could curl him with something simple and say to go on tomorrow. Five minutes is not the end of the world, right?

"Did I say something wrong?" Inasa asked confused. He looked at Kaminari and Kirishima who were holding back the laughter and he understood even less.

"Nothing, but it seems Jirou has his first fan," Kaminari joked, still holding his laughter.

"Idiot!" Jirou growled at the blonde "Wait here, I'll be right back," she murmured to Inasa before going into the kitchen.

"I'm sleepy!" Mina yawned, stretching.

She, Momo, Asui, and Uraraka were dining in the kitchen when Kyouka entered.

"I thought you were going to bed before dinner, Kyouka-chan," Momo supposed as she saw her friend enter the room.

"Believe me, I tried," the girl cried.

"You did not sleep on the plane, did you?" Uraraka asked, smiling, "you must be very tired."

"Uhm." Kyoka agreed, opening the cupboard and picking up a small circular disposable bowl. "To make this better, I hate Mondays," she added, moving toward the pans.

"Why are not you using a plate to serve yourself, Kyouka-chan?" Asked Asui

"Um ... I'm not going to eat in the kitchen," she replied, rummaging through the cutlery closets. "Yoarashi is waiting for me in the common room, so I'll eat while I help him, so I can sleep as fast as I can.

"Why do not you send him away ?! Mina complained a little angry. "Are you already helping this asshole and he's still picky?" She added, folding her arms.

The alien queen was really angry with Yoarashi, he threatened her friends' safety, she was not forgiving that easy.

"I'll dispatch him quickly," Jirou informed her, putting a mouthful of food in his mouth. "I do not like the idea of him for a long time in my room."

"Your room?" Momo Asked. "Kyouka-chan, it's almost time for bed. Even if boys were not banned in the girls' room at that time, do you think that would be a good idea?"

Kyouka pondered for a while as she chewed. Momo was right, she kind of forgot the fact that Yoarashi was a guy. Well, not exactly. Oh, whatever, you understand. Anyway, among the boys, only Kaminari and Bakugou came into their room with the same frequency as the girls, Kaminari because, well it was Kaminari, so basically a girl for her, and Bakugou because sometimes he wanted to play his drums. Which she only allowed because he really helped her to improve on that instrument.

"You're right." She had to agree with her friend. "I'm going," she said good-bye as she left with her dinner in her hand.

Yoarashi had sat down again and was talking with Midorya about something. Jirou deduced it was about his peculiarity, since Deku wrote down everything in a notebook in his hands.

"Hey, Kaminari! I'll get your coat, all right?" Jirou asked walking to the exit. She heard an "Okay" in a question tone from her electric friend. It served as permission "Oh, winds guy" She called Inasa while she wore Kaminari's coat "Take your coat, we're leaving"

She didn't wait for Yoarashi's answer to open the door and get out in the cold air. She down a few steps and was putting more food into her mouth when she heard the door slam behind her.

"I'm really eager to getting started!" He exclaimed as he reached her. "So, what are we going to do?!"

Kyouka chewed slowly, partly because she was planning what to say, and the other part was just to irritate the optimistic boy with the delay. He looked at her all the time, as if this helped her chew faster and offer him an answer.

"First of all, you need to understand that this is not training," Jirou said after swallowing his food. The boy sighed a little disappointed "That's right, I'm not training you, I'm helping you. And I only can do that by knowing you," she finished, putting another portion in her mouth.

"Knowing me?" Inasa asked thoughtfully. "Like tastes and stories?"

"Uhum," Kyouka moaned, her mouth still full.

"Well, what can I say?" He began to advance the process "I was born in Shizuoka. The city is amazing! I attended a school away from home and, every time I went there, I went through the UA. When I knew what a hero was I decided to become one! They have so much passion and ardor!" Inasa gestured a lot "I like everything, there are not many things that I don't like. I believe things just need the right viewpoint to be appreciated."

Jirou listened in silence, just enjoying her dinner while they walked aimlessly across the UA campus. It was really cold as a result she started eating faster so she did not lose the heat of the food.

"Well, I never cared about other people's opinions about my way of being. I prefer to apologize for exaggerating that I regret not having done what I wanted." He continued, shoving his hands in his pocket and staring into nowhere. "But since I've been training to be a hero I realized that being like I am can do more than irritate people..."

At that moment Jirou stopped. Inasa continued for two steps before realizing the girl's pause, turned and looked at her, awaiting her words.

"Is not a problem being yourself." That's what she said slightly annoyed at the boy's distorted thought. He should not blame himself for being intense, that was really good.

The two of them were silent for a few seconds.

"Then?" Yoarashi asked impatiently.

"I'm thinking, damn it!" Jirou muttered, shifting his weight from one leg to the other and looking down. "It's not so simple to explain something so subjective."

"I see," Inasa said, looking at the now empty pot where Kyouka drummed her fingers.

"How can I explain this to you?" Kyouka sighed looking around.

That was when she noticed a small snow-covered bench and a dumpster beside it.

"Can you remove that snow with your wind?"

"Sure!" He exclaimed, already activating his quirk and blowing all the snow off the bench so accurately that the seat was not even wet.

"Good," Kyouka smiled. "Here," she called, tapping on the bench.

Inasa sat upright and stared straight ahead.

"Well, let's go... Do you see that tree?" She Asked, pointing to a large, dry and leafless oak that stood out from the other dead trees in the cold of winter.

"Yeah, what about that?"

"Describe it to me."

"To describe? Like what?"

"What do you think of her? What does it make you think, feel or imagine?" explained the girl without taking her eyes off the big tree.

"What does this matter?"

"Just do it!" She ordered irritably. Inasa stiffened his body and looked at the tree trying to answer Jirou's questions.

"I think ... I think it's... it's beautiful."

"Why?"

"How so?! Look at her, it's so cold and yet she's there, alive, it may not seem like it, but she is. When the sun comes up she will wake up and be so leafy that the others will barely appear in front of her. They barely appear now!" He explained with such emotion that Kyouka had to smile, he was too excited "Also, look at the movement she makes against the wind, so fluid and firm at the same time. How can she? I wanted to do that too," He confessed, holding out his arms.

Kyouka did not suppress a chuckle making the wind controller look at her curiously.

"See? You see the world in a very optimistic way. For me, that oak is not so alive, in fact, for me, it seems to be on the verge of death, fighting with every inch of himself to reach the spring, giving up the most beautiful things he has in life to survive... I can almost hear him crying." Jirou closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders. "Asking for any divine being for another day... And that doesn't make it any less beautiful to me than is to you." She finished, opening her eyes and staring at Inasa.

"That's..." he started and, found no words, stared at the oak again "I get it..."

"Uhum..." Kyouka moaned, looking back at the oak tree. "Just because we have different views of the world doesn't mean that one of us is wrong. The oak is struggling for life, praying for spring, and that doesn't mean that it is not fluid and firm, and it will certainly be very leafy when the sun comes back.

"Yes, I can see that now. But what does this have to do with my training?"

"Hey, it's not a training," Jirou corrected, then she raised her hand to block an apology that Inasa was preparing. "I have not finished the explanation yet. See? Me and you, our quirks... I can listen beyond the others. It's not something I can turn off without much effort. For me, the world comes down to timbres and tones, frequencies and waves. If I close my eyes and amplify my quirk I have a new world, only mine" she explained smiling closing her eyes again for a few seconds "But that would be a disaster if mankind had not invented art" She finished with a joke.

"Art?" He asked, surprised and confused by the seemingly disconnected topic.

"Yeah, you know, that thing we used to express ourselves," she said sarcastically.

"Express! That's what you mentioned before, after the battle!" He exclaimed, ignoring the tone of the previous comment.

"Yes" Jirou smiled, it was hard not to find funny this way of him, it was almost innocent... "Music works for me, no matter if I had a happy, sad, annoying or tiring day, I can put all out when I play. So I express myself instead of keeping all this to myself. That's what's missing for you.

* * *

 **That's it. Now I'm gonna translate the next chapter because I had forgot how nice was this history (I really lost the magic in the end, because I wanted to finish it to initiate another one, also about Boku no hero).**


	5. 5 - That one where Yoarashi made snowmen

**Oh, shit. I totally forgot this fanfic. I'm so fucking busy with some jobs and I also started three others fanfics at the same stupid time (I not posting them, I'm writing to not forget – they are BakugouXJirou or JirouXShinsou) and stop to translate this.**

* * *

Jirou smiled, it was hard not to find funny his way, it was almost... innocent.

"Music works for me, no matter if I had a happy, sad, annoying or tiring day, I can by all out when I play. So I express myself instead of keeping all this to myself. That's what's missing for you"

"So you're going to teach me how to play an instrument? Amazing! Can I learn more than one? We can play together if ..."

"Hey, relax! You're screaming again," Kyouka interrupted, pushing Yoarashi who was now too close. Jeeeez, he really needs a break.

"S-sorry, Jirou-san!" He apologized, getting to his feet.

"Whatever. Look, anyway, I do not think music will solve your problem." Jirou started fidgeting uncomfortably in the seat. It was too cold for the taste of her. Another fact she hated in her scrawny body was the low resistance to cold.

"Are you sure? So there's nothing I can do?" Yoarashi asked, afraid he still remembered her saying that if he did not fix it in two days he would be reckless forever.

"I d-didn't say that," she replied, beginning to clench her teeth.

"Here, please, warm you up." Yoarashi promptly removed his coat and put it around Jirou when he realized she was cold.

"Hey, you'll freeze without a coat!" She scolded him.

"Not exactly. I am quite resistant to cold, the higher the height the lower the temperature, and I live flying very high," he explained, replacing his coat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Besides," he began, proudly pointing his thumb at himself. "I like cold."

"Tch. Is there anything you don't like?" She sneered with a smile.

"Oh, well, I do not like mindless hatred," he confessed, frowning at the brief effort to remember something he hated.

"Okay, let's make a mental note to teach you the meaning of Sar-casm."

"Ah, Fumikawa always says I should learn that too." he agree with a smile "I prefer to be more direct, but I can use sarcasm if you prefer, Jirou-san."

"Even if your life depended on it, Yoarashi" Jirou responded with a small laugh. Inasa looked at her and smiled in satisfaction. "What?" She retorted without losing her mockery.

"You have a contagious laugh." He answered honestly.

Well, at least now Jirou would not need the extra coat. She blushed so hard that she felt her face warm.

"Come on" she murmured shyly, rising from the seat. "Let's go back before you freeze."

"What? Now?!" Inasa chased after her. "Jirou-san, I still have no idea what to do. And I only have one more day or you will not be able to fix me, remember?" He argued vividly.

"What?" She asked abruptly, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's what you said earlier," he muttered, averting his gaze. Now he realized that this might be another sarcastic remark and felt foolish for believing those words.

"I can't fix you." She rolled her eyes and walked again. "You're not broken."

"Well, I know. I just..." He cleared his throat. "If an instrument can't help me, I can't imagine what else it can."

"Relax," Jirou sighed, to someone so strong and intelligent, he was kind of dense in these things, even more than her. "That's why there are so many kinds of arts. I don't know why, but I think you need something more visual, tactile. Maybe plastic arts, you know?" She reflected more to herself than to Yoarashi.

"o. Please explain."

"Oh, well. Something to get your hands dirty. Paintings, sculptures, these things."

"Sculptures?! Like snowmen?!" He questioned cheerfully.

"No, we're not going to make snowmen at night." Jirou denied, then she felt awful, it seemed like one of those days she saw a new instrument and her mother would not let her play. But Yoarashi was not a child, right?

"You don't have to ride with me," Yoarashi insisted passionately. "I'd like your company, but if you want to go back to your dormitory, I will not stop you!"

Kyouka sighed, if she left him there, the boy would probably freeze in the snow. She could at least get him back to bed before this if she stays.

"Fine!" She give up, clutching the large military coat of Shiketsu's uniform against her. There was plenty space there, due to the size difference between her and Yoarashi "But I'm not getting into the snow, and when I say we need to go, you have to promise it will stop."

"Yes!" He agreed already running out of the stone path and moving the snow into a ball.

He went very fast, didn't took too long before he get too excited to not use his individuality. It hadn't snowed today, what was on the floor was from the night before, so it was dirty. Then, when Inasa began to use his wind to shape the snowman better he began to undo.

"Look how fast it undo!" He said, moving his fingers so the wind would imitate them and circulate the snowman faster. "Are you sure you do not want to join us," he said, pointing his finger at himself and the snowman.

"Oh, I do. Someone has to keep your coat dry. Something tells me that the rest of your uniform will not." She teased, lifting the neckband of Yoarashi's coat to protect her earlobes from the cold.

"It's okay, but it's not so much fun on its own," he confessed, still riding the excited doll.

"Really? It doesn't seem like that" Jirou laugh, the boy looked so focused and excited that it made his speech sound false.

"Look! Mud!" He exclaimed. It seemed like the discovery of the century "Maybe I could shape it better than snow."

Then he knelt down and began to shape the mud with his hands and with the wind. From what Jirou could see, he was trying to shape the oak they talked about. However, when he established with his wind the form he wanted, he could not stop his individuality without the mud becoming a confused mass again.

"Maybe you should use your hands?" Jirou suggested, taking a step closer.

"I just wanted my wind to dry the mud." He said, focused "Maybe if I raise the wind pressure, then..."

POW.

A mud ball exploded in Yoarashi. Jirou jumped back and didn't get any dirt. The wind boy had raised the pressure too much, and instead of stiffening the mud as he wished, she flew toward him.

They were paralyzed for a few seconds, their faces stamped. Until Jirou chuckled loudly and Yoarashi looked down at her and started laughing too.

It took a while before they finally stopped laughing. That was when Jirou took a deep breath to compose herself. Red face and belly aching. Yoarashi slowly rising from the ground.

"We'd better leave the sculpture there, wind guy," she said, putting her hand on her mouth so that she would not have another laugh. She breathes to continue. "It's late, and we have a full day tomorrow."

"We can't stop now, Jirou-san!" Inasa objected taking a step forward "We have not yet decided what I should do."

"Stay right there," she commanded, taking a step back. He was all covered in mud "We've made a lot of progress for one day."

"Really?!"

"Yes," she confirmed, nodding. "Besides, your fingers must be blue. That is, they would be, if I could see them under all this mud," she mocked with an arrogant smile.

"Looks like we're even, right?" He smile confident "Now it me who is covered with mud," he affirmed, putting his hands on his waist and lifting his face.

Jirou laughed again. Honestly, if it wasn't so cold, she could stay there the rest of the night. _Ah, the cold!_ Kyouka remembered that Yoarashi was wet and without his coat in the cold.

"Hey, here, your coat," she called, opening his coat.

"No, please, stay with him."

"What?! You are crazy? You're gonna have a hypothermia!" She reprimanded.

"Don't worry, I'll warm up after I'm clean," he appeased. "Stay with him for now. Besides, we don't want Shiketsu's name in the mud too, do we?" He joked, pointing at the name of his school embroidered on his coat.

"Was that a joke?" Jirou asked, slightly surprised.

"Kind of" He smiled crookedly.

"Look that, it seems someone has a humor sense," Jirou joked, tapping on the corner of Inasa's shoulder, one of the few clean places on his shirt. ""Okay, I'll go get the coat. On one condition," she warned. "You go straight to your dorm to take a warm shower and warm up. And you have to search for it tomorrow."

"heh. So there are two conditions," he retorted.

"Hm... almost," she moaned mockingly. "But you're not the sarcastic type. Even so, nice try," she finished before she started walking toward her dorm.

"So, tomorrow at the same time?" Yoarashi asked excitedly.

"Uhum." Kyouka agreed again closing his coat to keep warm "But try not get me so dirty next time, I like my dinner hot, and I wouldn't get it if I take so long in the shower." She added without turning back.

Jirou knew that Inasa had not moved immediately. She pays attention to hear his footsteps. What she lost was the calm smile and the curious and interested look he had on her.

After Kyouka heard Yoarashi running in the opposite direction of hers, she decided to hurry up to get there soon. She was glad she had not given in to the tiredness and set him a way, it was really fun. Funny fact, she did not feel so tired now.

When she entered the common room of Alliance 1-A, there was no one else. She supposed they were all asleep. Then, after saving the two borrowed coats that warmed her – Kaminari's hanging in the doorway and Yoarashi's in her bedroom - Kyouka brushed her teeth and went to bed. She slept like she had not slept in days.

* * *

 **Well, that is it. There are still 19 chapters, but I think I'll resume three in one, because they have nothing to do with the history. In fact, they are the motive I start the others fics. Because that was the first fanfic I created in BNHA fandom and it induced another one, who induced another two (and more three, but I'll gonna be crazy if wrote everything together.)**


	6. 6 - That one were Kyouka get late

**Hello, I've be thinking if I should translate this chapter or not, because is another training and where our little baby Aizawa shine, otherwise is this too long, take three chapters and most of it is, like this one, a crazy thing created to improve their minds and show more about the characters (Jirou coff coff). But fuck off all this. I wrote that shit, so I gonna translate that crap and I'll gonna learn that stupid language in fucking details**.

* * *

Kyouka woke with a knock on her door. She shifted in bed and thought it was her imagination until she heard the delicate beating again along with Momo's voice calling to her.

"Momo? Is that you?" The girl asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes quickly. If her best friend was knocking on her door it should be important.

"Sorry to come in like that," Momo apologized, opening the door and putting her face into the room. "But I'm worried."

"Worried about what?" Jirou returned from the bed, awake with concern. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know." Momo said, now entering the room, dressed in her uniform. "Why have not you packed yourself yet?" She crossed her arms, realizing that her friend was still in her pajamas. "We are gonna be late!"

"What? Why?" Jirou uttered dizzy reaching for his cell phone "Shit!" She exclaimed after seeing the time. Classes would start in 10 minutes "I didn't hear the alarm! I'll get ready now," explained the girl running through her room and taking her uniform.

It was under Yoarashi's coat, hanging from Kyouka's chair. She threw Shiketsu's coat into bed and began to take off her shirt when she realized that Momo was still in her room without giving much importance to the fact that her friend was changing clothes.

"Momo, you can go without me. I don't want you to be late because of me!" Jirou disguised, her hands still at the base of her shirt.

She knew that Momo did not mind exposing skin, from her own or others. But no matter how many times she and the other girls had seen each other without clothes, Jirou wasn't changing her clothes in front of her.

"Stop talking and hurry up! Luckily you still have something to eat before class," Momo countered impatiently.

"Momo!" She moaned in embarrassment and gesticulating toward her body.

"Ah..." Momo understood the reason for her friend's embarrassment. "Okay, but be quick."

"Thank you," Jirou said, pulling her shirt out as soon as Momo turned her back.

"And have coffee before class!" Momo commanded turning to her friend, Jirou shrank and hid behind her shirt "If when you reach the room we are not there, meet us in the locker room." Momo continued, not paying any attention to Jirou's embarrassment. "Today's training should be as heavy as yesterday."

"Yes! I'm going to eat," Jirou agreed. "Now just get out!" She murmured irritably.

Momo left with a giggle. She would never understand why Jirou was so ashamed of her body. The create heroine quickened her pace and sighed. As deputy rep it was her duty to have called Jirou earlier, now the punk girl had to choose between a decent breakfast and arrive at class in time. She must have known that Kyouka-chan was going to miss the time today. She was very tired the day before and still slept late because of Yoarashi.

By the way, was this a Shiketsu coat that your friend threw on the bed? No, even if it was, Jirou would have a good explanation for that. It's not as if Jirou took a boy she barely knows to her room so late at night. It just did not suit her friend's style. And even if Yoarashi had gone upstairs to her room - which _clearly did_ _not_ _happen –_ They would have left their jackets in the doorway, right?

 _I don't have time for this_. Yaomomo thought, she was late and was thinking silly things! What would Iida-kun and Todoroki-kun say about her silly behavior?

Jirou was very, very late. She had an extra cup of coffee because she knew the day was going to be heavy today. But she didn't realize that this extra cup had taken so long. She had passed through the classroom and everyone had left, that was expected. She only realized how late she was when she arrived in the dressing room and there was no one there either. Then she started to run to the training camp indicated on the Momo's note left in the locker room.

Today they would be in Ground Beta. And it was there that Jirou came breathless. Classes 1A and B were there, and also 2A and B and all classes of Shiketsu, including the second year. Teachers were talking on a field high. Jirou did not know how much she had lost.

"Since Shiketsu has more second-year students and a whole extra class the first year, some first-year students can fall against senpais," Aizawa sensei continued. "So choose your classmates for this training. You have five minutes to decide.

Jirou was a bit lost for a few seconds, then saw Ashido beating a high five with the 1-B boy who loosen scales, Hiryu. She searched quickly for Momo, if she had to have a pair, she hoped it would be with her or Kaminari. It did not take long to find her friend.

"Momo!" She called, waving when she saw the heroine of creation.

"Kyouka-chan, I'm glad you're here. "Momo smiled at her. "You had coffee, didn't you?" She asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, Mom," Jirou Joked, rolling his eyes. "So, duo training?" She continued, putting her hand on her hips.

"Yes. Me and Kendo-san are anxious to know who we will be against," Momo answered apprehensively and clasped his hands together.

"Kendo-san?" Asked Jirou disappointed. "Hm, I thought we'd be a pair." She confessed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Oh, no, Kyouka-chan! Don't misunderstand," Momo interrupted. "It would be great to be a duo, but we have to pick someone outside our class. Didn't you hear Aizawa-sensei?"

"Uh ... not everything, I got to the end…" Jirou sighed, annoyed. "Damn, why this?" She growled grumpy. She knew almost no one outside her class, it would be horrible have to be the one who looking for a duo between strangers.

"Hey, Jirou," she heard a monotone voice behind her.

"Hey, sleepy," she teased, turning to Shinsou.

"I... Er..." He began, looking down and with his hands behind "I thought ... you are basically the only person in the 1-A that I kind of know... And we haven't seen each other for a while..."

"Sure!" Jirou agreed knowing what the indigo hair boy meant. "Good thing you showed up, I started to think I'd have to do it with Monoma"

"Do you know each other?" Momo smiled.

"Kind of" Jirou replied, returning his smile. "Hey, what you got in there?" Kyouka asked when she realized that Shinsou was holding something in the back.

"Oh, yes," He remembered, pulling a silver sword and offering it to Jirou. "I thought, since the first round is combat, any help for you would be good."

"It's for me?" Jirou thanked taking the sword and testing its weight.

"Yeah, I got from the equipment table," he explained, pointing his thumb back. "I think it's a little heavier than your usual one, but it'll do."

"Of course," Jirou agreed, manipulating the sword with his fist in a dance through the air. "Thank you, Hitoshi."

"How did you know that Kyouka-chan knew how to use swords?" Momo asked.

"Are you kidding?" Shinsou returned with her usual monotonous "She kicks my ass with them every week."

"That's because you always leave your guard open from the right," Jirou countered with a grin.

"Ah..." Momo uttered with a smile and raised eyebrows "Jirou-chan, why didn't you tell me that you were so close?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Not much, right, Hitoshi?" Jirou disguised with a nervous smile on the boy. She thanks the heaven for being Momo, not Ashido, she knew how that conspicuous little pink head worked.

"Enough," agreed Shinsou unaffected.

"Well, Kendo and I are going to talk about our strategy, see you later." Momo said goodbye waving his hands.

"Ah! Yes, about that" Kyouka started worried "Please explain to me what will happen. I was a little late."

"Do I still have time to regret being your duo, Jack?" Shinsou joked with a tired smile. Jirou punched his shoulder and looked away hiding a laugh "Okay, okay. " He agreed with a half-smile rubbing his arm to relieve the pain "Basically will be a bid UA vs. Shiketsu. It will be divided into two stages, combat and rescue.

"We split into doubles from different classes but from the same school. As Shiketsu has more students then they will mix it all and some first-years can fight against second-years. Nothing is quite right, we are going to choose colored ribbons and tie on the wrists, then they will release us in the Ground Beta and we will have to find others with the same ribbons and take it out of them. Each school has a pair of ribbons of the same color, and we have no way of knowing who from Shiketsu will choose the same color as us. The fight ends when the duo has both of their opponent's ribbons, and as long as one of them has the ribbon, the duo can still fight. Then come the ransom, which the sensei will explain after combat training."

Jirou let out a long sigh.

"That's a lot of information."

"Jirou-chan!" She heard Midorya's voice. "I'm glad you arrived before training. It's all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes Yes. I only missed the time, Midorya, sorry I worried you." She nodded. "So you already have a duo?"

"Ah yes! Minami-san from 2- B agreed to be my duo" stated Midorya with a smile from ear to ear

"A second-year student?" Jirou and Shinsou asked in surprise.

"Yes. His abilities to disappear whenever he wants are very useful to avoid stealing the ribbon. So even if I lose mine I can still continue to fight" Midorya began to murmur unconsciously "Likewise, he is very agile and strong, making the rescue simpler since, even though he can only take one person at a time, the speed of it compensates for the little..."

"We understand, Midorya," Jirou interrupted straining shoulders. "Well, we'll go... uh, there," she continued, pushing Shinsou aside, wanting to escape Midoiya's paranoia.

"Uh? OK! See you." Midorya said goodbye, heading to the other side.

"You told me he was weird, but I didn't believe you," Shinsou commented, walking beside Jirou.

"You should keep your faith in me, snooze," Jirou said, pretending solemnity.

"I'll keep that in mind," Shinsou returned with a sarcastic smile.

"Go outside the Grand Beta," said the voice of Present Mic in the speakers, "UA through the front gate, Shiketsu through the opposite gate. You will find a table with the ribbons! Choose yours, tie on your wrist and get ready! YEEEEAAAH."

"Come on! Just one delay a day is enough," Jirou joked, running out of the gates.

Shinsou did not run after her, just followed with the others. When he reached the table with the dozens of ribbons of various colors and sizes he noticed that Jirou was testing several of them, rubbing them close to the earphone.

"What are you d...?"

"Shh!" She squeaked and continued what she was doing.

She left the ribbon in her hand and changed it to another, a deep purple with a thicker fabric. Shinsou raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"There, hurry up, get that one for me," Jirou ordered, pointing to a specific ribbon near the others in the UA.

"Which? Be more specific," Shinsou muttered, trying to understand that.

"The purple with red stripes!"

He obeyed in disgust and handed the ribbon to Jirou.

"Can you tell me what all this is for?" He asked impatient.

"Just a minute." Then Jirou rubbed the ribbon with her fingers close to her lobe and smiled. "Perfect! Here, put yours on." She handed the ribbon to Shinsou.

"Do you mind explaining?"

"Colors have sound frequencies, if I focus well, I can hear them." She started tying at her wrist and pulling one side with her teeth to tighten it better. "Sorry I didn't explain before, but you had to make sure we got the best ribbon before the others."

"Okay, I still don't get it."

"You said we don't know who from Shiketsu will choose the same ribbon as us, right?" She asked, Shinsou nodded. "So I thought it would be better if we found them first, so we can make the first attack and prepare ourselves better."

"Well, that would be great. But how do you intend to find them by the ribbons? He asked, raising his wrist and pointing at his ribbon. "Are you physic or something?"

"I told you." She said incisive "The colors have sound."

"Is that something about your quirk, or is it true?" He said dismissively.

"It's true." Jirou rolled her eyes. "Colors are no more than frequencies of light. Our eyes only catch a certain frequency range, our ears are more sensitive and my... well, still more sensitive. I just need to focus a _lot_ and I can find the frequency of a specific color. The problem is distance. The further, the harder, so I wanted to choose this ribbon. Violet and Red are the colors that cover most notes. So instead of trying too hard to filter out a single note, I can focus on any note between the D and the sharp G.

"That's ... incredible," said Shinsou, impressed.

"Thank you," Jirou blushed.

The two heard a horn like a trumpet. Then they heard the voice of the Present Mic shouting "Staaaaart."

* * *

 **Huehuehue I want to hit Present Mic sometimes huuehuehe Jeeeeez, Had a lot of words that I didn't knew here. I had some work in this chapter, I believe the next is going to be worse, but, if I want to learn that crap, I need discovery new words (And some fucking gramma! Sometimes English is too simple to get the exactly translation).**


	7. 7-That one where Jirou and Shinsou dance

**It's took a liiiiiiife time. I know. I'm so fucking sorry. Man, has been what? A year? Damn, this is a lot of time. Anyway, here is the new (old?) cap. Dude, I didn't knew that someone was follow this history. Sorry again.**

* * *

As soon as Jirou and Hitoshi enter Ground Beta they hide behind a large stone wall a little far from the portal from which they came. Jirou asks Hitoshi to choose a place that will be more advantageous for both of them while she waits until everyone disperses to focus on the frequency of the tape they use and find their opponents.

It took a while to set the frequency. When she did, they were too close. Kyouka realized that the opponents were very fast and towards them.

"Watch out!" She yelled as she shoved Shinsou aside and backed away.

A yellow ball passed them and Jirou felt his tape tighten on his wrist. She did not have time to think about it, she had not even recovered her balance when she raised the sword with her right hand to block the steel of the second enemy. He seemed prepared for it and reached out to touch the ribbon on his raised arm, the same one that held the sword. Then she felt a strong tug. Her reaction was too slow, if it were not for Shinsou pulling her with their bands, they would have lost a ribbon.

The brainwashing boy pulled her towards him and kept a long distance from the other two, who regrouped as well. The Shiketsu boys had two stars in the cap on their heads. _Second-year, they had to pick up second-year students._ Shinsou thought.

One of them was big, close to 6'5, and wide as well. His body seemed to be made of blocks or quadrangular and yellow layers. And, as they already realized, he could cluster into a fast ball, so fast they could not see it. However, it seems he can not cut back so fast, giving to them time to prepare for a new attack.

The other was thin and very tall, a little lower than the first. He had two long arms that, after the elbows, assumed a gray color shining of steel. At the moment they were shaped like hands, but Jirou remembered having stopped a type of sword earlier.

"Damn, that's where our fast attack goes" he said, grinning thinly.

"Kaisa! Do not talk to them." The larger one scolded with a resounding voice.

"Oh, that's right." Kaisa remembered with a fright. "Brainwashing" he added with a mocking smile.

"Hey, sleepy. It seems they know your trick" Jirou commented, not taking her eyes off her opponents."I guess I'm the only one you're going to be able to use".

"Hey, you're not suggesting-"

"They're high school students, right, boys?" Jirou directed the last part to the students of Shiketsu, who nodded positively - We need to be well aligned. One mind, if you know what I mean, "she added, finally looking at the Shinsou with an ironic expression.

"Idiot! I will not control your mind" Shinsou bit down, annoyed, grabbing his bands and getting ready for the fight. "If we want to win this, we'll need our two brains to work!"

"Watch out!" Before he could respond to Shinsou's refusal, Jirou heard a sound like stones breaking and she knew that meant a very fast attack of the ball boy and alerted her duo and moved away from where the sound came.

She might not see the attack, yet she clearly knew where the Shiketsu's student was by the sound he made. And thanks to the stupid speed, he always had a great distance to go. Which allowed Jirou to find her target and position by the sound, so she could dodge it.

Quickly they saw the yellow ball almost materialize next to Kaisa and return to human form.

"Hey, Domo, they've turned you away twice. We have to give them credit." Kaisa joked, relaxing his head in his hands behind the back of his neck.

"It's the girl." Dome agreed. "Somehow she can see me."

Kaisa sighed

"And I thought I wouldn't have to work today..." Kaisa lamented, turning his hands into long, sharp swords. "I'll take the girl, crash the bands one."

And without even a second to think, Jirou found herself attacked. A muscle reflex made her block one attack and deflect another, causing her to lose her balance. He may not be as fast as his friend, but he certainly is not slow. A sword against two would be a big problem, luckily, Shinsou held one of Kaisa's hands and allowed Jirou to regain his balance before a third attack.

"Left!" Jirou shouted, realizing that Domo was on his way to Shinsou.

The purple boy understood and jumped back, feeling only the displacement of the air that the yellow ball passage caused. At the same time he pulled Jirou's opponent and threw him away from the girl.

"You're not going to use your peculiarity in me, are you?" Asked Jirou gasping as Shinsou stood beside her.

"You need to be conscious to know where the big one is"

"So what's the plan?"

"I was thinking about your favorite dance."

"Oh." she agreed with a devilish smile "I like the idea."

"So what do you say, Jack?" Shinsou asked, following her smile. Opponents are also preparing to start over. "Do you wanna dance?"

Eijirou was walking toward the front gate, wondering if he should go to the infirmary or not. He had lost in less than five minutes to two first-year students at Shiketsu, it might not have been a good idea to join Tetsutetsu, he should have chosen someone with a different individuality to do a duo. Well, there was no turning back now.

"Uh? What is it?" He asked to no one as he noticed the sound of steel against steel coming from a semi-circular human barrier a little far from where he was.

As he approached, he noticed Kaminari tiptoeing over the shoulders of the others.

"Hey, Eijirou!" The blond called waving to Kirishima "Come and see!"

"What's it?" Kirishima asked in a curious rush to see over the long human wall.

"It's Jirou." Kaminari responded excitedly "She and Hitoshi are fighting against second-years."

"Why are they so far away?" Kirishima asked, looking at his friend looking small.

"Your dumb! If you get closer will mess up the fight." Kaminari answered without looking at Kirishima.

He was right. There were no fences or walls between the fighters and the spectators (those who had already finished their fights) they could not risk coming too close and interfering in the dynamics of the fight.

"Why is she screaming?" Kirishima asked as she heard Jirou shouting "Overhead"

"Somehow she knows where Dome comes from," explained a tall pink-haired girl in Shiketsu's hat. "She's telling the boy with the bands about the attack."

"COOL!" Kirishima exclaimed, turning his eyes to the fight again.

"I know!" Kaminari agreed. "Isn't Jirou awesome? Even fighting one on one against a high schooler she is still helping the Shinsou with his fight."

"I think they're both helping each other." replied the pink haired girl again "This is the third time I see Kaisa-san cut his friend's bands. He's making it easier to the girl."

I hadn't noticed that," said Kaminari, putting his hand on his chin. "But now that you have mention it, it's true.

\- If you pay close attention looks like a choreography. - said Kirishima impressed - They are in sync. As if they had done this before.

And they really were. Jirou knew exactly when Shinsou would come with his tracks. It was then that she attacked rather than defended. Not that her attacks had any effect. Damn, she trained to use a sword as an extension of her body. In his case, the sword _was_ an extension of his body. It also didn't make it easy to warn Shinsou about the movement of the yellow ball. The guy would take a break every 30 seconds - she counted - At that moment he would return to human form for a minute or two, at which time Shinsou would attack and she had to do it by herself against Kaisa.

"Left!" She yelled again, throwing the sword against Kaisa, a blow he blocked by forming an X with his blades, holding hers.

"You should concentrate on your fight, little princess" Kaisa mocked, jerking Jirou's sword back. She got annoyed, she hated nicknames and this guy used every possible one.

"Left!" She warned.

"Oops, I forgot I should not talk to you," he teased, reaching out to reach her directly. A blow that she disarmed by wrapping her sword in his and stretching to the right. In a normal fight, she would have disarmed him a half-dozen times already. But how to disarm someone who is not armed with nothing but arms?

"Right. No, up!" She didn't like this.

It was the second time that Domo had been able to divert his route to a very unpredictable trajectory. Unfortunately, either she was concentrating on detecting Domo or using her headphones to launch an attack. Against these two, the second it would take to attack with sound would cost dearly. She had already lost her ribbon, they only have Shinsou's. If she continued like this, even if she predicted his position she could not warn Hitoshi in time and they would lose.

And that's what happened. Domo had planned this, attacking Shinsou coordinately until he placed it in a closed region. Now he was hitting the walls and changing his path faster and faster.

"Shinsou! Get out!" Jirou shouted, unable to look at his friend.

"Where?!" he replied.

At that moment Kaisa began to attack even more furiously not giving Jirou time to even think straight. In this sequence of blows one opened a cut on Jirou's left arm, making her growl in pain. Without mercy, Kaisa continued to strike and Jirou continued to defend.

"Jirou!" Shinsou called out, waiting for an indication of where to go.

"Shit!" She cursed.

He looked at her friend and saw that she was in trouble. When he launched a bands towards Kaisa, Jirou realized that Domo would attack.

"Over!" She yelled too late.

Shinsou would not have time to react. That was when she saw the tip of the band curling around Kaisa's arm and acting instinctively. Relieving herself of her defense, Jirou threw himself onto Kaisa by grabbing the track and pulling Shinsou as he fell to the ground above Kaisa.

The brainwashing boy fell forward a few feet from where he was. The problem was Domo, who was changing his path again and coming toward the fallen Shinsou. Jirou quickly dropped her sword, plugged her headphones into the right amplifier of her hand and broke the ground in the direction she knew her opponent was coming. Making secondary schooler destabilize and undo his ball formation. Shinsou scrambled to his feet and regrouped with his companion. Kaisa, not expecting the first reaction, sat on the floor in surprise, giving Jirou time to retrieve his sword.

"Come on, little princess," Jirou teased, her eyes on fire.

Midorya was right near the gate where the Shiketsu students came in. He also fought against second-year students. It was very difficult, and now he was well worn. It had been fifteen minutes since he started his fight almost 20 training had begun.

"Jeez, you guys in the UA need to relax. It's not 10 o'clock in the morning and you're going all out in training" moaned one of Shiketu's losers.

"Villains do not take it easy, Haito," Aizawa Sensei said monotonously.

"Sensei!" Midorya lowered his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I should not have used so much power."

Midorya had opened a FUCKING HOLE on the Ground Beta's wall. He was very motivated, Bakugo had fought - and won - a few yards from him. Without any division between the clashes, Bakugou had provoked him by taking so long. He thought that this was why all the teachers had come together, instead of staying in the isolated room which allowed all the students to see.

"Don't worry, Midorya." Aizawa calmed him down. "The hole is easy to fix, and there was little repercussion for the complex overall. You're dismissed, let's end the training."

"Ah. Our fight was the last …" said Midorya.

"Not exactly, there's still one going," Midnight said. "We're going to declare a draw, Earphone Jack is injured, we cann't let this go on."

"Jirou-chan?!" Midorya asked, following behind the teachers. All Might confirmed with a groan. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She will. It didn't look a deep cut, and she's avoiding moving her arm, "Aizawa said." But we do not want to risk it."

"The other two are much better trained in combat than the two young men," agreed All Might. "It's surprising they're still in the game against two second-years."

"I disagree." Aizawa countered "Jirou and Hitoshi know each other well enough to act as a duo. Unlike their opponents, they train together and know each other's boundaries."

"Ah ... yes, they're the ones who have been trained apart, aren't you, Aizawa?" Asked Midnight.

"Trained apart?" All Might questioned

"Not exactly, I help a few times a month. But they train together on their own when they want."

Before Midorya could ask anything, he heard the familiar outburst of Jirou's heartbeat and realized that they were very close to a crowd of people.

"Again!" Shinsou ordered, throwing his band toward Kaisa.

Domo tried to foil the bands and Jirou threw the sound through his boots to divert him and delay him. Unlike the first time, now Shinsou managed to bandage Kaisa's arms together. The Shiketu second-year student realized their intent and, instead of resisting the bands, ran to them using his legs to attack. This separated the two students from the UA. Domo saw the opportunity, returned to human form and threw Jirou into the air so he had time to assist Kaisa to the attack of Shinsou, the only one of the two still with ribbon.

What he did not expect was for Shinsou to use another end of his band to catch Jirou in the air, spin and throw her at him before him could be a ball again. To increase the impact Jirou plugged her headphones into the boots and hit a kick from the right side of Domo, leaving the stunned on the ground. Jirou seized the opportunity and removed the tape from the boy from Shiketsu.

To her grief, before she could celebrate, Kyouka heard Kaisa's voice vibrating in victory. He took the tape from Shinsou, they lost.


End file.
